lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Solland Civil War
The Solland Civil War was a large Civil War fought in the Imperium of Germania state of Solland between loyalists supporting House Aldrech and rebels backed by Austria attempting a pro-Austrian Coup of Solland. The Solland Civil War would be sparked initially by the movement of large funds from Austria into south-western Solland where they built churches to the Church of the Eternal Flame and through the work of the Sisters of the Eternal Flame would corrupt the leadership of several Solland noble families. Konrad would deliver the final blow of the Solland Civil War when he brought battle to the rebels at the Battle of Rohrhoff where the rebels were crushed so much that there was fear they might lose control of Rohrhoff and then perhaps even Sonnefurt, and due to this the rebels would against the wishes of their Austrian allies sue for peace which was negotiated at the Treaty of Hurlach. The Solland Civil War would end with the Treaty of Hurlach which led by the diplomats of Bavaria dictated the all but splitting of Solland between the loyalist half and the Austrian aligned half, and while this ended the conflict it would leave the state of Solland in a political powder keg waiting to explode. Background Solland had historically as the dividing line between many different elements within the Imperial Empire of Germania in that it divided the Taal dominated state of Slovakia to the west, Austrian supremisists to the south, Christians to the east, and Ulric to the north, and in this way the state was also historically used as a battlefield between these conflicting forces. The Coup of Solland would begin with three major events with the first event being the Solland Crusade against the Eternal Flame where the forces of Ferdinand Aldrech rejected and then turned against the encroachment of the Austrian religion of the Church of the Eternal Flame. The second being the failure of House Villumsen to marry off Keira Villumsen to Ulrich Aldrech. Ottokar Villumsen would send his daughter Keira Villumsen and his heir Sieghard Villumsen to the capital of Solland in order to arrange what he believed was an automatic marriage between Keira and the Solland heir Ulrich Aldrech, but would be shocked when the two returned to Solland with news that the marriage proposal had been rejected. The truth behind the marriage rejection was the fact that Ulrich had already become betrothed to Regina Lechner of whom was the daughter of a low level count and thus seen as an insult to be rejected for marriage in favor of Regina thus causing major resentment from Ottokar Villumsen. The third event that sparked the Coup of Solland took the form of the Tournament of Ahlbeck where Konrad Aldrech competed in the squires tournament alongside many of the most influencial and important young nobles in the province of Solland including several from neabye provinces as well. At this tournament many available young noble girls were also there waiting to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by the victor and it was in this regard where conflict first rose in the form of Konrad Aldrech, and Anders Westegaard of whom both wished to crown Janni Villumsen and this led to the two into conflict when they both discovered their shared interest. While this was happening in the capital it was Landolf Inrotoy that would be sent into Solland as the leader of a fireteam sent into Solland in order to sow chaos and death against those forces that were unwilling to join the rebels of southern Solland, and in this way he would center himself in Lechner Hold while commanding the remainder of his fire team throughout the dutchy. Prelude The Solland Civil War would be sparked initially by the movement of large funds from Austria into south-western Solland where they built churches to the Church of the Eternal Flame and through the work of the Sister of the Eternal Flame would corrupt the leadership of several Solland noble families. While this was happening in the capital it was Landolf Inrotoy that would be sent into Solland as the leader of a fireteam sent into Solland in order to sow chaos and death against those forces that were unwilling to join the rebels of southern Solland, and in this way he would center himself in Lechner Hold while commanding the remainder of his fire team throughout the dutchy. The Civil War The Fall of Ahlbeck 'Siege of Hausern' House Reiten would side with the loyalists during the Solland Civil War and due to this support they became split as a large part of their forces went north to defend Hausern against the forces of House Nodahl who had joined the rebels and put the town under siege. 'Siege of Hurlach' Main Article : Siege of Hurlach Following the Coup of Solland it was Sunnhilda Villumsen who would travel to the town of Hurlach alongside one of the First Sisters of the Sisters of the Eternal Flame in the form of Reinhilde Gobel, and with the support of several hundred Austrian soldiers they would take control of the village of Hurlinchia just outside of Hurlach. Duke Heimrad Reiten would send his son Deitrik Reiten II. to deal with the occupation, but Deitrik would fall into an ambush at the village and his entire force surrendered to the forces of Sunnhilda, and Reinhilde. With his sons forces defeated and the levies not having been called up by Heimrad the city was open for assault and despite the small size of the Eternal Flame forces they broke through what little garrison was left and took control of the keep of Hurlach during the brief Siege of Hurlach, and with this victory they took control of the city of Hurlach and put Heimrad Reiten and his family under house arrest while they instigated a military occupation of the city. 'Second Siege of Hurlach' Konrad Aldrech would lead the loyalist army to Hurlach where he would fight against the Eternal Flame occupation of the city and with the assistance of the forces of House Reiten the city was retaken and they captured Sunnhilda Villumsen. Shifting Loyalties Sunnhilda Villumsen would be taken alongside the army of Konrad Aldrech as he moved about Solland retaking control of the lands and despite two attempts by Sunnhilda to kill Konrad he protected her and resisted attempts to have her executed. Following the second failed attempt she discovered that her family was rejecting the request for ransom even though Konrad had placed the ransom at a very low amount, and with this discovery Sunnhilda would begin to turn against her family and turn towards Konrad. Battle of Rohrhoff Konrad would deliver the final blow of the Solland Civil War when he brought battle to the rebels at the Battle of Rohrhoff where the rebels were crushed so much that there was fear they might lose control of Rohrhoff and then perhaps even Sonnefurt, and due to this the rebels would against the wishes of their Austrian allies sue for peace which was negotiated at the Treaty of Hurlach. Treaty of Hurlach The Solland Civil War would end with the Treaty of Solland which led by the diplomats of Bavaria dictated the all but splitting of Solland between the loyalist half and the Austrian aligned half, and while this ended the conflict it would leave the state of Solland in a political powder keg waiting to explode. Aftermath Category:War Category:Wars Category:Civil War